


Parte de su tripulación

by HistoryISculture



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Red Handed Jill quería ser pirata.
Relationships: Wendy Darling & James Hook, Wendy Darling/James Hook
Kudos: 2





	Parte de su tripulación

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: TODO pertenece a J. M. Barrie. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Wendy Darling no era como el resto de las chicas de su edad. Ella no soñaba con el matrimonio ni con la maternidad. Ella soñaba con viajes, aventuras, barcos piratas, el mar, la libertad. Cuando Peter Pan se la llevó a Nunca Jamás, ella estaba muy contenta, quería compartir esa aventura con sus hermanos, saborear la libertad por un momento, sin que nadie la impusiese normas estúpidas ni decidiese su futuro. Ella quería ser la que lo decidiese por sí misma.

Pero Peter no la entendía. Ella no deseaba ser madre y Peter Pan la obligó a aceptar un estúpido juego en el que él era el Pater Familia y ella tenía que cuidar a los Niños Perdidos. Unos niños que se dedicaban a ir con palos, arcos y flechas y meterse con la tripulación del capitán Garfio y no contentos con eso, a veces hasta lo mataba. ¿En qué se diferenciaba eso de la piratería? Absolutamente en nada, salvo que ellos eran niños y podían hacerlo, pero como ella era una niña tenía que quedarse en casa, esperando a que “sus hijos” regresasen de su aventura para que ella los atendiese y cubriese todas sus necesidades.

¿En qué momento ella aceptó ser madre? ¿Quedarse con Peter? Ella nunca había decidido eso. Fue Peter Pan quién decidió por ella. Fueron sus hermanos los que decidieron quedarse con Peter y el resto de los niños perdidos. La única decisión que ella había tomado libremente desde que llegó a Nunca Jamás fue enrolarse en la tripulación del capitán Garfio, aun sabiendo los riesgos que conllevaba la piratería y que él era el enemigo mortal de Peter Pan. Y a ella no le importó nada de eso, porque decidió por una vez en su vida lo que de verdad quería.

Sus hermanos no la veían. Sólo veían lo que la sociedad londinense quería que viesen: una niña que se iba a convertir en mujer y que pronto tendría que casarse y traer descendencia a este mundo. 

Los niños perdidos no la veían. Sólo veían lo que Peter Pan quería que viesen: una niña que contaba cuentos y a la que tenían que llamar madre.  
Pero ella no quería ser su madre. Porque ella no quería ser la madre de nadie. Ni a los trece años ni nunca. 

Wendy Darling soñaba con decidir por ella misma qué aventuras quería vivir. Nunca Jamás no le había negado eso porque el capitán Garfio le había dado la opción de ser parte de su tripulación pirata. Wendy había aceptado bajo el nombre de Red Handed Jill.

Y no se arrepentía de eso. Ella se había mostrado orgullosa cuando Peter, sus hermanos y el resto de los niños perdidos habían cuestionado su decisión diciendo que una mujer no podría ser pirata. En ese momento Wendy comprendió quiénes eran los verdaderos villanos en la historia: eran ellos. Porque ellos le habían dado la oportunidad de llevarla a vivir aventuras y cuando ella había querido separarse y empezar a vivir su propia aventura la habían tratado como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Sus hermanos no la conocían. Sólo conocían la faceta de hermana mayor que por obligación había tenido que desempeñar, pues ya que tenía que quitarse de su propio tiempo cada día para atender a sus hermanos como si fuera la sustituta de su madre o una niñera, bien podría aprovechar ese tiempo para contar sus historias y divertirse también ella. Eso no quería decir que siempre tuviera que estar dispuesta ni que tuviera que hacerlo durante el resto de su vida. ¿Cuándo comenzaría realmente su vida? 

Los sentimientos que tenía hacia Peter Pan, si es que alguna vez tuvo alguno, se habían empezado a evaporar cuando él le dijo esas horribles palabras. Era su decisión y no tenía que haberse metido, en todo caso debería de haberla apoyado, ya que decía preocuparse por ella y ser su amigo. Él la llevó allí, es cierto, pero no era su esclava. Ella no le pertenecía a nadie, era libre, como un pirata. Empezó a sentir rencor y hastío hacia Peter, hacia sus hermanos, hacia los niños perdidos. Y quería marcharse de allí, ir al Jolly Roger donde se sentía segura. Pero tenía responsabilidades con sus hermanos, no podía dejarlos varados allí, al amparo de Pan. Tenía que llevarlos a casa, con sus padres, para que ella pudiese zarpar con Garfio sin remordimientos, asique haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, decidió irse también ella, regresar a Londres, con sus padres, a su jaula dorada. Pero así comprobó que realmente sus hermanos regresaron a casa, que Peter no los mantenía cautivos mientras los días en Nunca Jamás pasaban y sus memorias se iban desvaneciendo.

Y con el paso de los años, empezó a acatar las responsabilidades que todo el mundo la imponía. Pero en su corazón, Red Handed Jill aguardaba, esperando pacientemente que su capitán regresara por ella, que no la hubiera olvidado. Red Handed Jill sabía que había elegido bien a su capitán, que Garfio era un hombre de palabra y que nunca rompería una promesa y mucho menos de forma tan vil.

El capitán Garfio era un hombre de sentimientos. Angustiado por su soledad, con la única compañía de su tripulación. Wendy Darling había visto lo que se escondía en el fondo de su corazón, el dolor que podía verse reflejado en sus ojos tan azules como el mismo mar, también había visto su ira y sabía de su reputación como cruel y temido pirata. Y, aun así, había decidido enrolarse en su tripulación. Se había sentido fascinada por los sentimientos que podía mostrar ese hombre en tan sólo unos instantes. Ella también estaba sola, en el fondo, sabía que él lo sabía. Wendy Darling siempre había estado rodeada de gente, pero ellos no podían verla, no la conocían realmente. El capitán Garfio había conseguido aminorar su soledad aquel día en el Jolly Roger, cuando, por primera y única vez, ella pudo ser realmente feliz. Garfio era el héroe de su cuento, donde Peter había sido el villano. 

Wendy jamás podrá olvidar las risas de Peter, de sus hermanos, de los niños perdidos cuando ella decidió arriesgarse y revelarles sus más íntimos deseos: llamarse Red Handed Jill, navegar bajo la bandera de Garfio en el Jolly Roger, tal vez algún día capitanear su propio barco al que llamaría Flora Infraganti. Estuvo años llorando, sabiendo que nadie podría entenderla, que si decía algo inapropiado porque así era como ella pensaba, todo el mundo se reiría de ella y no sería aceptada, sería una paria para la sociedad, donde a las mujeres londinenses se las inculcaba que sus sueños debían ser atender al marido y a sus hijos.

Desde que decidió aplazar sus sueños de libertad, aquel día en el que Peter había llevado a sus hermanos y a ella a casa, todo había sido aceptar responsabilidades y dejar que otros dirigiesen su vida. Decían que su faceta rebelde se le pasaría cuando se casase, cuando tuviese su primer hijo. Pero ella lo sabía mejor, sabía que si se casaba odiaría a su marido con todas sus fuerzas, pues no era algo que ella había deseado. Sabía qué si tenía hijos, el hastío se apoderaría de ella mientras veía como cada día que pasaba sus sueños y esperanzas se evaporaban por algo que a ella se le había impuesto y no había escogido libremente. Lo sabía porque era lo mismo que sentía cuando Peter Pan la obligó a ser la madre de los niños perdidos.  
Se preguntó dónde estaría Garfio, si todavía se acordaría de ella. Siempre dejaba la ventana abierta, por si su capitán venía a recogerla. Hoy era el último día en que podría considerarse soltera. Se casará mañana al mediodía con un marido al que ella no había elegido y al que no amaba y nunca amaría. Hoy, más que nunca, deseaba regresar a Nunca Jamás. 

Vio una sombra en su ventana y el sonido de alguien llamando al cristal. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Abrió la ventana. El capitán Garfio estaba en el Jolly Roger, imponente. Smee había desembarcado y había golpeado su ventana.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, capitán? -preguntó Wendy. Tenía ganas de llorar: alegría, felicidad, dicha pura porque él aún la recordaba.

\- Vengo a recoger a un miembro de mi tripulación. -dijo James Garfio -Por casualidad no la habrás visto? Se llama Red Handed Jill. Creo que ya la castigué lo suficiente por el motín que organizó en mi contra.

Wendy Darling comprendió al instante lo que él había querido decir. Por aquel entonces, ella era una niña preocupada por sus hermanos y había elegido llevar a sus hermanos a casa y dejar que un cocodrilo engullese al hombre que le había ofrecido un hueco entre los suyos. Ella se había comportado con deslealtad y James Garfio, su capitán, había tardado tanto tiempo en ir a buscarla para enseñarla que la lealtad debía ser primordial en un barco. La vida del capitán estaba en manos de su tripulación, al igual que su tripulación era responsabilidad del capitán.

\- Ella está lista para zarpar, capitán. –dijo Wendy mirándole a los ojos con toda la seriedad que pudo. –A sus órdenes siempre, capitán.

\- Entonces sube a bordo Red Handed Jill y cuéntanos una historia. –ordenó el capitán Garfio.

\- Con cuidado, señorita. -dijo Smee.

Wendy se abalanzó sobre la cuerda que Smee la ofrecía y, como si fuera un abordaje, trepó rauda por ella, esperando reunirse con Garfio y con su tripulación, quienes pronto se convertirían en sus compañeros y vivirían muchas aventuras. No podía esperar para abandonar Londres y, cuando finalmente el Jolly Roger zarpó, ella no miró atrás y al fin, tras muchos años de llanto, sonrió, porque su vida empezaba ahora y era justo como lo había soñado.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea para este fic parte de la película Peter Pan: la gran aventura (2003)


End file.
